Memoriam
by DiagorasTodd
Summary: A series of threnodial décimas, along with a few other odds and ends, memorializing the casualties of the Second Wizarding War.
1. Chapter 1

**One So Young**

He, the devoted Hufflepuff;

An untried man, just seventeen

The Goblet named that Hallowe'en

To show his might was more than bluff

And prove his schooling good enough.

Hogwarts Triwizard champion

Selected over everyone;

He saved the life of one so young

By sacrificing his among

the graves of Little Hangleton


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Veil**

He, the last of the House of Black

Crossed over into the unknown

Beneath the deepest vaults of stone.

He met a violent attack

Faced evil men have rarely known

Resolved intensely to prevail.

As his crazed cousin would assail

A battle that brought great renown

Her incantation struck him down

By casting him beyond the veil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still, Alone**

She of the Wizengamot's rank

Impartial and steadfastly fair

A witch of skill beyond compare

Outspoken and fearlessly frank

With ministers and kings she drank

Sister to a murdered brother,

Left without a father, mother,

All were taken; she still, alone,

Defied the Darkest Wizard known,

Died when they faced one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Silent Strength**

She of the Order's Advance Guard,

Agent in the Wizarding War

Who found a cause worth fighting for;

Experienced and battle-scarred,

A silent strength her calling card.

Ambushed by Death Eaters, she fought

With every spell that she'd been taught

Not far from the Prime Minister

Victim of a crime sinister;

She died rather than to be caught.


	5. Chapter 5

**Half Untold**

She of majestic black and gold

Dedicated and diligent

Gracious to an unmatched extent

A humble beauty to behold,

Her life and story half untold.

Wife to a Muggle man quite rich,

And mother to a gallant witch;

That daughter Sorted to the House

Which taught her father's gifted spouse

To love and cherish and enrich.


	6. Chapter 6

**His Final Ending**

He of the Phoenix ascending

Who chased Death's elusive hallows

Too far into life's dark shallows.

To the last he stood, defending,

Putting off his Final Ending

Atop the tallest Tower's height

Upon that fatal summer night

Disarmed by a terrified child

Yet murdered by one more reviled

In arrangement with their foresight


	7. Chapter 7

**An Auror Famed**

He of the keen and yellow eyes,

The grey-streaked tawny mane untamed

Minister, once an Auror famed,

Denounced his predecessor's lies

And faced an untimely demise.

Betrayed by those he trusted most;

Unseated from his rightful post,

And tortured inconceivably,

He kept his silence stalwartly

Then, at length, he gave up the ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Best Defense**

He of the war-torn face intense

Bearer of the fabled Mad Eye

So cunning and forever sly

Demanding constant vigilance,

A strong assault his best defense.

In late July he left the ground

From Little Whinging; all around

The seven members of his team

Had launched a complicated scheme;

His broken body never found.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Steps Ahead**

He, a wizard of Muggle birth

Whose magical gift did not lack

Husband of a daughter of Black

Whose family denied his worth

And hunted him across the earth.

Pursued by Snatchers as he fled

Trying to stay two steps ahead;

When he was caught in a corner

He would not be their prisoner

And died resisting them instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Traded His Freedom**

He of the most ancient magic

Once resigned to serve in despair

With wizards in a Dark affair;

Freed by another, thinking quick,

Released from a fate most tragic.

Firm in his duty to defend

Never afraid to meet his end

On the blade of a psycho's knife;

Traded his freedom and his life

To protect one he called a Friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stay to Fight**

He of the neverblinking eye

Recording everything he saw

Every person and every flaw

Adoring, constantly nearby,

Energetic and never shy.

But on that long-remembered night

They said he could not stay to fight,

Sent him to hide; but he refused,

Returning for the soldiers bruised.

He never saw the next day's light.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Fool**

He of laughter and ceaseless wit

One half of the rebellious pair

And the seven of ginger hair

Who never ran, and never quit,

And never would defeat admit.

When War descended on his school

He stood his ground in every duel

And fought beside his family

He died for their security

And Death confessed this was no fool.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heart Of His**

He, the unwilling lycanthrope;

A victim of the fang and fur

That forced mutations to occur

Without consent, or chance of hope

For comfort that might help him cope

Or fight the whims of Artemis.

He broke free of the dark abyss

To fight within those ancient halls

Face every foe inside those walls:

And spend the very heart of his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Her Duty**

She of shifting identities

Fiercely loyal and courageous

Auror and Metamorphmagus;

Disguise among her expertise,

Concealed herself with greatest ease.

Of Black, and bore a lycan's son,

Yet felt her duty was not done;

She battled by her husband's side

And with him in that Castle died

To guarantee the War was won.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Inner Aspect**

He of secrets and many sides,

of confidential loyalties,

and partnerships by fine degrees;

An inner aspect that he hides

In the darkness his pride provides.

Breathed his last in the Shrieking Shack

Redeemed by love that did not lack;

Traversed a treacherous landscape

And in the end could not escape

The Serpent's poisonous attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**Her Last Mistake**

She of the many-splintered mind

A servant of the Darkest One

Their evil spreading once begun

By lunacy and hatred blind

Her fate with his became entwined.

And on that fated night in May

Returning to the Castle, they

Left death and ruin in their wake,

Until she made her last mistake

Of standing in a mother's way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Split By Hatred**

He of the many-shattered soul

Made a sick mockery of life,

Cleaved his own with that psychic knife;

His tattered mind no longer whole,

Split by hatred beyond control.

Impelled to act on the perverse

To stave off death he went through worse;

To kill the Boy Who Lived, he donned

The legendary Elder Wand,

And fell to his own Killing Curse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Triumph and Tragedy**

The Halls of Hogwarts shook with victory

The darkest days of Riddle's reign were done

The Castle felt triumph and tragedy

The Battle was a point in history

When evil was fantastically undone

The Halls of Hogwarts shook with victory

A half-blood advocating tyranny

Was there defeated by the Chosen One

The Castle felt triumph and tragedy

An army built on hate and bigotry

Descended on the school, but were outdone

The Halls of Hogwarts shook with victory

The Boy Who Lived conferred security

A time of calm had finally begun

The Castle felt triumph and tragedy

So many died in pale obscurity

So great a price before this War was won

The Halls of Hogwarts shook with victory

The Castle felt triumph and tragedy


End file.
